


A New Friend

by BeataE



Category: Hockey RPF, Hockey Twitter Accounts
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Giant Eagle, Happy Ending, Jos Louis, M/M, Slow Romance, bRian5or6 - Freeform, titanic movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeataE/pseuds/BeataE
Summary: A birthday present for my good friend bRian5or6.





	A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bRian5or6](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bRian5or6).



It was a beautiful day in Ottawa, Canada, and Erik Karlsson was lonely.

With the chaos of trade deadline day finally behind him, Karlsson should have been relieved. He was staying in Ottawa, Canada after all, at least for the next few months. And yet, as happy as he was to be living in the same city as Julia Robillard, he couldn’t help but feel sad that his best friend, Johnny Oduya, would no longer be on his team.

It wasn’t fair. First Alfie, then Zibanejad, then Methot, and now Oduya? The captain was running out of friends. He was starting to worry that he would never find another friend again.

He sat majestically on his couch, flipping absentmindedly through channels and combing his beautiful hair at the same time. There was nothing good on TV today. Would anything ever go right for him?

Finally, he saw it. Right beside the TV. His old DVD of Titanic. He rushed over and inserted the disc into his barely used DVD player. The movie started and he immediately burst into tears. It was just so good. Would he ever find that kind of love?

Suddenly, he heard a rumbling just outside his house. Then a crash as his front door was ripped off its hinges. He looked up to see a barely clothed man standing in his doorway, clutching the box of Jos Louis that Erik had left on his front porch the night before in the hopes that a certain someone would come to visit.

Erik’s eyes lit up. He knew this man. It was his friend bRian, from Twitter. In his house. He had been dreaming of this moment for so long. Every night for the past year.

The other man didn’t say anything, but ran into Erik’s outstretched arms. Their embrace did not last long, though, because they had a movie to watch. They sat together on the couch and wept over Titanic. bRian didn’t share his Jos Louis, but he did eat the ketchup chips Erik offered him.

When the movie was over, Erik reluctantly admitted that he had to get to the rink for practice. He didn’t want to go, though. The drive to the CTC was too long, and all his friends had been traded away anyways. But bRian had a plan.

“Don’t worry, Erik Karlsson,” he announced, “I can help you get to practice.”

He led his new best friend outside, and there it was. A giant eagle. Right in Erik’s front yard. They both hopped onto the eagle’s back and soared over Ottawa, Canada. Travel by eagle is much faster than travel by car, so they had time to see the whole city. Erik’s hair was blowing in the wind the whole time and bRian was enthusiastically singing “A Whole New World.”

At long last, they landed in front of the CTC, but Erik was reluctant to get off the eagle.

“I don’t want to leave you behind, bRian,” he admitted with tears in his eyes.

“It’s okay, Erik Karlsson,” bRian responded, “I’ll be your new defense partner.”

Nothing could have made this day better. Erik would never leave Ottawa, Canada. Not now that he had a friend like bRian. The two skipped hand-in-hand into the Canadian Tire Centre, and Erik Karlsson was never lonely again.


End file.
